1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for arranging liquid droplet ejection heads to arrange and fix a plurality of liquid droplet ejection heads on a common carriage plate, and relates to a head unit and a liquid droplet ejection apparatus. The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing an electro-optical apparatus, and relates to an electro-optical apparatus and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
As a known method for arranging liquid droplet ejection heads of this kind, a plurality of liquid droplet ejection heads are arranged in groups step-wise in a main scan direction, and the liquid droplet ejection heads are arranged and fixed in two groups in a sub scan direction (see JP-A-2005-238821). In this method, while all the nozzle rows of the liquid droplet ejection heads form a single drawing line, the liquid droplet ejection heads can be arranged with good space efficiency.
Upon drawing processing with a head unit produced by such an arranging method, functional liquid droplets ejected from ejection nozzles at each outermost end of separate liquid droplet ejection heads may be landed close to each other. Specifically, functional liquid droplets ejected and landed from the ejection nozzle arranged at the outermost end of one liquid droplet ejection head are landed close to functional liquid droplets ejected and landed from the ejection nozzle arranged at the outermost end of another liquid droplet ejection head. Meanwhile, liquid droplet ejection heads arranged and fixed may particularly differ in the amount of droplet ejected from each ejection nozzle due to manufacturing error. Therefore, when a plurality of liquid droplet ejection heads are simply arranged by the above-mentioned method, a difference occurs in the amount of functional liquid droplets ejected from different liquid droplet ejection heads and landed close to each other, and there has been a problem that drawing processing of good quality cannot be performed due to unevenness of color, for example.